Ogre mage
Ogre magi (singular ogre-mage or ogre magus) are smarter, spellcasting versions of ogres. Ogre magi came into existence in the Second War, when the orc warlock Gul'dan carved up the elven Runestone at Caer Darrow and used its mystic powers to imbue Ogre enforcers with the ability and intelligence to cast spells. The experiment was a success, with the only noticeable side effect the fact that it turned the ogres’ skin blue. A small price to pay for the power they wield — indeed, blue skin is now a sign of cunning, potential and might among ogres. In many ways, ogre magi are similar to their less intelligent brethren. They belong to the same society. Because of their intellects and magic powers, ogre magi are often in leadership positions in an ogre clan. However, because they focus on developing their spellcasting potential, they are often not as strong physically as other ogres, and ogre chieftains and warlords are usually mighty barbarians or warriors instead of magi. However, such a leader usually has one or more ogre magi advising and assisting him. History Before the rise of the horde two headed ogres were extremely rare. They were larger and more intelligent than other ogres and could even wield magic. At the the time of the First War Cho'gall was the first known ogre magi for generations, although others later surfaced. During the Second War a small band of extremely loyal ogre enforcers were transformed into a new breed of ogre magi by Gul'dan. Using a series of rituals and an Altar of Storms created from warping and twisting the elf-magics of a Runestone of Quel'Thalas, Gul'dan was able to infuse the magical abilities of long dead Warlocks into the bodies of these unsuspecting hosts. Once hulking simpletons, the transformed ogre magi were now able to direct their death magics as easily as their lesser cousins would deliver a crushing blow to any foolish enough to stand in their path. Other sources of history state that the ogre magi race was created by the magics of the Altar of Storms and that Cho'gall was the first to be changed, having been a normal ogre before hand. Following the Second War Ogre magi have become alot more common. It is speculated that they can breed to produce their own kind (confirmed by Torkus and his many sons), while others think that some ogre magi — or darker forces — have developed a way to create more of them. Whatever the case, though ogre magi don’t appear in the numbers they did in the Second War, they are still a part of Azeroth. Because of their intelligence, and the fact that they often desire to search for arcane knowledge to enhance their spellcasting abilities, ogre magi are more likely to adventure than other ogres. Many remain with their own kind and have become advisors to the chieftains of their tribes or leaders in their own right. Their spells, combined with their physical might, make them self-sufficient. Adventuring ogre magi are uncommon, and meet with stares or violence in civilized towns, but they possess the smarts necessary to talk their way out of many volatile situations. Ogre magi allied with the Stonemaul clan are welcome in any Horde settlement, but the Alliance views all ogres as savages and enemies. Ecology Description In addition to gaining intelligence, a newly created ogre mage’s skin turns blue. Those who pursue the path of the warlock develop a blue tinge to their skin, a side-effect of wielding necromantic energies. Like normal ogres, some ogre magi have two heads. Their heads usually get along with each other. A two-headed ogre mage is not different from a one-headed ogre mage having the same characteristics, including equal intelligence. Two-headed ogre magi are noted as being larger and stronger than their single skulled brethren, and having slightly different proportions; shorter arms, less bowed legs, and carrying themselves with greater alertness. Culture Ogre magi are less chaotic than their brethren. Their intellect creates an awareness of power structures and allows them to understand political machinations. Ogre magi respect power; thus they served Gul'dan in the Second War. Most ogre magi are ambitious and seek to secure both political and magic power. These ogre magi have since become the spiritual leaders of the ogre tribes. They provide spells and magical items to protect the tribes from more established civilizations. Magi are the healers, record-keepers, and advisors to the chieftains. A given tribe will have ogre magi, usually one for every ten individuals. That is a twenty member tribe will have two ogre magi or one ogre magus. Occasionally a chief will be an ogre magus, but this is rare. They favor the sorcerer class, though healers, shamans, and warlocks are common. A few rare ogre magi become wizards, but the need for writing materials can limit their pursuit of magic. Many Ogre mages such as Mogor, Cho'gall, Dentarg, and Blackheart, are more associated with orcs rather then their own kind. Language Ogre mages speak Common and Low Common. Ogre magi enjoy learning other languages including Goblin, Orcish, Taur-ahe, and Zandali. Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures